yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Genex
Genex are a series of mostly Machine-Type monsters that have an affiliation with the various Attributes that exist in the TCG/OCG, as hinted on the flavor text of "Genex Controller" and its trump cards, "Hydro Genex", "Thermal Genex", "Geo Genex", and "Windmill Genex". Most of their effects revolve around adding monsters from the Deck to the hand and Special Summoning them, as well as pairing "Genex Controller" with low-Level monsters of the four basic Attributes for Synchro Summons. "Genex" monster names resemble several forms of energy development (hydroelectric, geothermal, solar, etc). "Genex" monsters were introduced in "Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!", with further support added in "Justice Strikes Back!!", "Champion of Chaos!!" (this support being in form of the "R-Genex" sub-Archetype) and "Charge of the Genex" (this support being in form of the "Genex Ally" sub-Archetype). "Genex" monsters tend to be Level 3 and few have more than 1500 ATK, but this allows them to be easily searched out from the Deck and Summoned to the field. There are also a couple of cards that can fill in for "Genex Controller" by having their name be changed to "Genex Controller" once per turn, increasing the flexibility of the archetype. The "Genex" Synchro Monsters have a variety of different effects, making them one of the more flexible Synchro-based Archetypes. The four primary Genex Synchro Monsters do not name a specific Material monster, but each is intended to be Summoned by tuning "Genex Controller" with a specific Genex monster; "Genex Furnace" for "Thermal Genex", "Genex Undine" for "Hydro Genex", "Genex Gaia" for "Geo Genex" and "Genex Blastfan" for "Windmill Genex". In each of these cases, the Synchro monster appears to be a more advanced version of its associated material monster. There is currently a Synchro "Genex" for every Attribute except LIGHT and DIVINE. "Genex" monsters are also supported by two sub-Archetypes known as "R-Genex" and "Genex Ally". While "R-Genex" focus heavily upon swarming to better enable Synchro Summons, "Genex Ally" focus on aggressive tactics that depend upon manipulating various Attributes. Strategy Like the "Synchrons," basic "Genex" monsters are short on ATK and are dependent on quick Synchro Summons to generate field presence. "R-Genex Accelerator" allows you to Special Summon any "Genex" monster that you pull from the Deck, an effect that has synergy with "Genex Power Planner", "Blastfan", "Neutron", and "Undine", as well as various monsters from the "R-Genex" archetype. "Genex Neutron" adds a "Genex" Tuner to your hand at the End Phase of the turn it was Normal Summoned. "Genex Power Planner" can retrieve a "Genex Spare" from the Deck, which can then change its name to "Genex Controller." All of the elemental "Genex" Synchros must be Synchro Summoned with non-Tuner monsters of their Attribute and "Genex Controller", a Level 3 monster. This is most easily done with "Undine", "Blastfan", and "Furnace". Normal Summoning "Undine" allows you to add "Genex Controller" to your hand. Special Summoning "Blastfan" can do the same, or be used to retrieve "Spare", "Recycled", or "Doctor", as well as "R-Genex Overseer" or "R-Genex Oracle". "Genex Furnace" cannot be searched by any standard "Genex" monster and must be Normal Summoned, though it needs no Tribute if you control any member of the archetype. To get the "Genex Controller" onto the field, you can use the effect of "R-Genex Accelerator", or "Genex Searcher" can be destroyed by battle to Special Summon a "Genex" monster of 1500 or less ATK from the Deck. "Genex Worker" Tributes itself to Special Summon a "Genex" monster from your hand, which is useful with "Blastfan" and for getting around the ATK restriction of "Searcher". "Genex Spare", being the same Level as "G.C.", provides an alternate Tuning method if all your "Controllers" are inaccessible. "Genex Recycled", a Level 1 Tuner, can also be used as a substitute for "Genex Controller" if one is in the Graveyard. However, since the two-Level gap can only be filled by monsters of a certain Attribute, it's usually better to search for "G.C". The "Genex Ally" Synchros are an alternative to the standard elementals. Their requirements are not so pigeonholed; two of them can be Tuned with monsters of any Attribute. In return, they do not gain their effects unless their Synchro Material is of an inconvenient Attribute (smaller "Genex Ally" monsters can assist in changing the Attributes of the materials). "Genex Ally Axel", however, is Level 8, can use any "Genex" tuner, and has no type restriction, prime for Synchro Summon with "Furnace" and "G.R.". Furthermore, he can revive any non-Tribute Machine from the Graveyard at double ATK for a turn, streamlining further Synchro Summons and spawning an endless offense. In terms of control, "Genex" monsters have various options. "Genex Turbine" raises the ATK of all "Genex" monsters by 400, especially important for increasing the ATK of "Accelerator". "Genex Army" destroys an opponent's card when Tribute Summoned with a "Genex" monster. "Genex Doctor" can sacrifice a "Controller" to do the same. "Genex Solar" can be Summoned with 1 "Genex" Tribute (though its ATK is unimpressive) and inflicts burn damage when any "Genex" monster goes from the field to the Graveyard. The Synchros also have useful offensive abilities. While there is another "Genex" monster on the field, "Geo Genex" can make its own ATK 2800"Thermal Genex" boosts its own ATK by 200 for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard and inflicts Burn damage when it destroys a monster. "Vindikite R-Genex" cannot be attacked and recruits a fellow "Genex" from the Deck when it destroys a monster. "Genex Ally Axel" provides a stream of pocket "Limiter Removals" and makes Synchro Summoning laughably easy. "Locomotion R-Genex" permanently steals the opponent's highest-Level monster when Synchro Summoned (no small feat at Level 9), but has lower ATK than "Axel" and is less useful over the long term. Recommended Cards "Dark Eruption" can retrieve spent Tuners. "G.C." can be Special Summoned by "Swing of Memories" for a quick Synchro Summon. "Card Destruction" and "Hand Destruction" are compatible with the effect of "R-Genex Accelerator". draw cards, in general, support it. Note that any draw that results from the destruction of a monster in battle is an illegal target for "Accelerator". Because Machines will be Special Summoned left and right, "Cyber Summon Blaster" can do serious damage. "Machine Duplication" finds few targets, but Duplicating "G.R." can prove powerful when combined with "Genex Ally Axel" and "Genex Doctor". Monster Cards * Genex Worker * Genex Army * Genex Turbine * Genex Controller * Genex Doctor * Genex Neutron * Genex Recycled * Genex Searcher * R-Genex Ultimum * Genex Solar * R-Genex Crusher * R-Genex Oracle * Ally Genex Duradark * R-Genex Accelerator Spell Cards * Limiter Removal * Book of Moon * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice * Dark Eruption * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction Trap Cards * Trap Stun * Compulsory Evacuation Device Extra Deck * Armory Arm * Flamvell Uruquizas * Geo Genex * Hydro Genex * Locomotion R-Genex * Vindikite R-Genex * Thermal Genex * Genex Ally Axel * Windmill Genex * No. 34 Electronic Computer-Beast Tera Byte *Genex Ally Triforce Category:Archetypes